Leave yourself behind
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Spoilers saisons 5 et 6.  L'un des deux craqua en premier, peu importe lequel après coup. Il ne veut plus jamais oublier. Pourtant, il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais te donner. Wincest.


Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas.

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean (et oui ils sont frères, et oui ça n'a pas l'air de me déranger).

**Note :** A force d'en lire et d'en traquer à tous les coins du net j'ai fini par m'y mettre aussi ! On remerciera Cass Shelly qui m'a donné le plus envie d'écrire sur les frères Winchester =)

Un petit one shot sans prétention qui se situe entre la saison 5 et la saison 6.

Ce one shot a été écrit sur _My Love_ de Sia.

* * *

L'un des deux craqua en premier. Peu importe lequel après coup.

Après tout, ça relevait plus de l'urgence que de la soudaine envie. C'était presque vital, et ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant. Maintenant que leur deux corps s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme pour la première fois.

Le silence avait régné tout le long de la route entre eux, troublé par les quelques musiques que crachotaient encore les quelques cassettes de Dean. Le plus jeune avait fait mine d'observer le paysage de la même manière qu'il aurait contemplé la plus belle œuvre d'art de toute sa vie, tandis que son aîné faisait semblant d'être absorbé par la route. Il n'avait même pas osé chanter un seul refrain.

Puis ils avaient échangé deux ou trois mots au motel, pour la réservation de la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, chacun allongé sur son lit, ils avaient attendu que l'autre regarde ailleurs pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ce petit jeu avait duré exactement quatorze minutes et trente-huit secondes.

Il lui avait demandé de lui passer le chiffon pour nettoyer son arme. L'autre avait tendu le tissu, l'air de rien, ou l'espérait-il. Sans regarder et devinant le geste, il avait avancé sa main dans le vide.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciaient de savoir si sa main avait fait exprès d'effleurer la sienne, de saisir son poignet et de ne plus le lâcher, agrippée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qui avait dit le premier : « Merde. » avant de se jeter sur l'autre.

En fait, ils n'en avaient plutôt rien à foutre.

En cet instant précis, l'univers de Sam Winchester se réduisait à la main broyant son poignet, à la bouche dévorant la sienne et au corps pressé contre le sien. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le haut de son frère dans une caresse fébrile alors qu'il répondait activement à son baiser. Encore et encore. Même si cela signifiait ne plus respirer.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant. Ou n'avait pas réalisé à quel point.

_Je sais juste qu'on est tout ce qu'on a. On se garde humains._

* * *

Le goulot se porta presque de lui-même à ses lèvres. Il avala une bonne lampée de bière et abaissa la bouteille, les yeux rivés au sol. Si même l'alcool n'avait plus de goût autant que ça remplace l'eau. Un meilleur goût pour rester sobre au final.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu souriais. »

« Je suis content d'être ici, c'est tout. »

Il n'osa pas lui dire que la seule chose qui réussissait encore à étirer ses lèvres n'était que l'ironie. Pas plus qu'il ne la regarda se lever pour aller préparer à manger. Il savait parfaitement qu'en temps normal il aurait admiré son joli petit cul et ses longs cheveux bruns, mais là le mur lui paraissait d'un charme à toute épreuve.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva attabler, à servir de la purée dans trois assiettes. Dean répondit aux questions auxquelles il pouvait répondre, écouta Ben parler des rumeurs courant sur ces héros qui avaient sauvé la ville des changelings, rit quand il le fallait et tenta de cacher le goût de cendre que chaque bouchée lui inspirait.

Peu importait le parfait décolleté de Lisa. Peu importait le sourire de son fils. Peu importait le réverbère qui venait de s'éteindre au dehors.

Si un esprit devait surgir et tous les tuer, il espérait bien passer par la fenêtre.

En temps normal, peut-être se serait-il levé brusquement.

En temps normal, peut-être aurait dégainé son pistolet chargé au sel.

Mais en temps normal, il avait un frère.

* * *

Le souffle manquant, il se repaissait des baisers de son grand frère. Tant pis si la respiration lui manquait, il y avait toujours celle de Dean, chaude, contre sa bouche. Il n'en aurait jamais assez. Jamais assez pour combler le vide.

L'aîné leva rapidement les bras quand il tira sur son tee-shirt. Déjà ses mains partaient en éventail sur son torse, allant jusqu'à le griffer, ses pouces suivant la trace de ses muscles. Un grognement rauque lui répondit et sa langue alla souligner la courbe de sa mâchoire. Sentant sa poitrine se soulever par-à-coups, il sourit dans le creux de son cou, sa paume contre son cœur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la bouche de Dean mordilla sans ménagement son téton que Sam se rendit compte que sa chemise était ouverte. Tirant sur le tissu, son frère l'obligea à s'allonger au milieu des armes. Il frissonna en sentant le froid de sa bague quand son autre main se perdit sur son ventre. Tremblant de désir, le plus jeune des Winchester voulut se redresser, capturer un autre de ces délicieux baisers.

Une poigne de fer sur son épaule le cloua au lit.

* * *

_« Tu détestes les enfants, Dean. »_

Ah, comme il se trompait.

La vérité c'est que les enfants avaient représenté une menace pour son frère à partir du moment où ils en avaient représenté une pour Sammy, et à partir du moment où dès l'âge de douze ans Dean savait manier un fusil quand ses camarades d'école apprenaient à tirer sur des zombies virtuels.

Sam avait cru que Lucas était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, et puis il avait eu besoin de lui pour comprendre d'où venait le fantôme du lac. Ensuite, il y avait eu Michael, l'incarnation parfaite de Dean au même âge, culpabilisant car il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère d'une créature de deux mètres de haut encapuchonnée sachant ouvrir les fenêtres de l'extérieur.

Toutefois, l'erreur n'avait plus été permise dès que Dean avait vu en Ben le fils parfait.

Leurs étreintes ne connaissaient pas le goût du mensonge, et à chaque caresse de son frère il sentait toute la passion faisant écho à la sienne. Pourtant, les yeux de Dean s'égaraient sur les hanches des serveuses au pub. La bouche de Dean avait connu celles des filles.

« Il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrai jamais te donner. »

« Quoi ? Une paire de seins ? Tes fesses, c'est presque pareil. »

« Dean ! »

Et quoi ? On adoptait une vietnamienne et on mangeait du muesli au petit déjeuner ?

« Tu voudrais avoir un enfant, c'est évident ! »

Dean continua de fixer la route, impassible face à son cadet qui le fixait avec insistance. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Il soupira et lâcha.

« Mais j'en ai déjà un. »

« … Quoi ? Me dis pas que Ben… ? »

« Oh non, pas lui. Celui dont je parle ne peut pas faire deux pas sans se prendre une stryge, un vampire, une démone ou une autre horreur dans la figure, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ? »

* * *

Oscillant entre la surprise et la frustration, il haussa un sourcil, puis souffla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le plus vieux chasseur eut un sourire de démon, l'étincelle dans ses yeux proche de la malveillance si ce n'était leur lueur amusée. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes. Sa voix rauque.

« Je t'apprends la patience, petit frère… »

Ses doigts serpentèrent sur la toison foncée du cadet qui écarta les jambes sans autre forme de cérémonie.

« … Elle est toujours récompensée. »

Libre de ses mouvements mais retenu au lit, Sam ne tenta plus de se relever. Son regard se fit rieur. Lentement, méthodiquement, ses doigts vinrent abaisser la braguette du jean de son aîné.

« Toi ? Tu connais ça ? »

Dean ne l'arrêta pas quand il saisit son membre à travers le boxer, imprimant un lent va et vient dessus, frottant imperceptiblement le tissu contre la peau fine.

« Tu es… Le dernier… A pouvoir parler… De ça. »

Et il sentait, sa respiration près de la sienne, son torse collé au sien, que la chaleur avait augmenté.

« C'est vrai. »

Et d'un geste vif, Dean écarta sa main, pressant leurs deux érections brûlantes, étouffant son gémissement soudain entre ses lèvres. Les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux de son frère, seul comptaient les vagues de plaisir qu'il lui insufflait à chaque coup de rein, leurs deux mains scellées en une.

Et quand il le sentit se cambrer sous son intrusion, gémir son nom, le monde cessa de tourner. En son centre, il n'y avait que Sammy. Sammy sous lui, s'accrochant à lui comme à sa vie.

« Dean… Dean… »

Sammy le suppliant de continuer, plus fort, encore plus… Pour ne jamais oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, étendu auprès de lui, encerclé par les fusils et les poignards, son existence se résumait à ce lit.

* * *

Ses mains découpant sa viande avec des gestes fermes, portant son verre de bière à ses lèvres, puis se resservant. Ces mains qui ont caressé son corps des nuits durant. Des mains dont il peut retracer les lignes, les yeux fermés.

Dean aurait dit que ça ressemblait à une de ces publicités ringardes de repas en famille. Lui-même dirait presque la même chose. Sauf que Dean n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire partie de ce genre de tableau, et que Dean n'est pas là pour rire à cette réplique qui n'est pas la sienne.

Il n'est pas assez proche pour pouvoir capter le vert de ses yeux, juste un instant. Ses yeux qui savent si bien le déshabiller du regard.

Sam Winchester comprend alors qu'il n'en a nulle envie. Cela ferait peut-être rire ce dernier, mais son frère est à sa place à cette table, entre cette femme et ce garçon. Et si une expression fugace de chagrin traverse encore de temps en temps ses traits, elle finira par passer.

Et il le sait car lui-même, malgré les souvenirs remontant à chaque seconde dans son esprit, ne ressent nullement le besoin de sa peau contre la sienne.

Et cette petite voix lui murmurant que ce n'est pas normal peut bien aller se faire foutre.

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma première fic sur Supernatural ! Je suis moi-même étonnée du peu de temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison ou autres. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'ai tendance à ne pas me relire tout de suite après avoir fini.

Vous pouvez également me faire part de vos impressions, de vos idées, etc, en m'envoyant une review ! C'est gentil, et en plus c'est gratuit ! J'accepte toutes les critiques à partir du moment où elles sont fondées.


End file.
